


Helpless

by boyofscissors



Series: How To Save A Dead Friend [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Depressed Mike Wheeler, Depression, Emo Mike Wheeler, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Multi, Will Byers Needs a Hug, we all need a hug after this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyofscissors/pseuds/boyofscissors
Summary: This is a prologue for the series by the way.





	Helpless

"Mike...Mike?"

Eleven was in darkness. Seeing nothing but reflections of herself. She was still in Nancy's dress, but her hair was a bit longer. Her face was dirty and scrapped.

Mike could see her, but his body would not respond if he tried to move.

"El! EL!! ELEVEN!!"

"Mike?" Her head snaps up towards his voice.

_She heard me!_

"Eleven! El I'm here!!"

"Mike! NO! RUN!! MONSTER ~~~~ ~~~~!"

"What? El, come here! I need you!"

"RUN!!"

She was crying now, her face was screwed up in terror.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike shot up awake.

El was gone, only in his head now.

He pulled his blankets off and stood up.

It was 1:20am. 

Mike got his flashlight as he snuck downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door, put the flashlight in his mouth, and stuffed his arms with food.

He walked as carefully as he could with his arms full down to the basement.

Mike had forced no one to come down to the basement or clean it. He could not bare changing anything about the room. It was like it was stuck in a time loop; the fort still up, the Dungeon and Dragons board still upside-down. The only thing different was there were drawings scattered all over the floor along with unfinished pizza and other foods.

The drawings were of him, Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Eleven.

All of them, together, whole, and happy. As they should be.

But El wasn't here.

She was gone.

Everyone thought she was dead, but Mike knew she isn't. 

She was alive.

She had to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prologue for the series by the way.


End file.
